Tenkai Ponies
by NinjagoGirl4773
Summary: In episode 28 of Tenkai Knights, when Toxsa tries to use the Portal Weapon on Slyger, it hits Toxsa instead. That caused the 4 boys to get sent to Equestria. Will the boys ever get home? Will Chooki Develop feelings for Rainbow Dash. Possible ChookDash shipping. Characters: Guren, Ceylan, Chooki, Toxsa, Mane 6, Spike, Discord.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people, I have been wanting to do this for a while and now I'm doing it, a Tenkai Knights and MLP crossover. It's set in the middle of episode 28 of Tenkai Knights when Toxsa tries to use the Portal Weapon on Slyger but misses. Okay, here we go.**

* * *

"It's hard to believe this is really you Bravenwolf, your structure is so limp and puny." Slyger said as he was keeping a strong grip on Guren's wrist. "Keep fighting Guren!" Chooki shouted. "Yeah, kick him in the gear box!" Ceylan shouted encouragingly. "Guren, is that what they call you on this planet? Even your name is puny." Slyger said. "At least I'm not ugly." Guren said back, causing Slyger to smirk. "Let him go four eyes!" Toxsa shouted holding the Portal Weapon in his hands, aiming at Slyger. That caused Slyger to turn his head to look at the green haired boy. "Toxsa! You're here, with something." Guren shouted curiosly "Your about to be deleted Slyger!" Toxsa shouted pulling the trigger on the Portal Weapon. Yet nothing happened. For he forgot that Mr. White told him it would delay before firing. "What happened?" Toxsa said as he looked at the small device and pressed the trigger a few more times, yet again, nothing happened. "Deleted?!" Slyger ask shouted letting go of Guren's wrist before he started running towards Toxsa. Toxsa panicked and threw the device at Slyger. But instead of hitting something unknown, the device fired and hit Toxsa inthe chest, throwing him back and knocking him out. "Toxsa!" Guren, Chooki, and Ceylan shouted all at once. "Well, I guess that's one down, and three to go." Slyger smirked turning back to the 3 boys. Toxsa's core brick started to glow, but brighter than ever. The glow from his core brick ignited the other boys core bricks.

"Hey, what's going on?!" Chooki asked shouted. Their core bricks glow brighter. Then each of the boys were enveloped in a light of their respected colors. "What's happening?" Ceylan shouted questionably. Then, in a flash, the 4 boys were gone. "Well, not what I was expecting, but my job is done." Slyger said before he froze in place. It wasn't just him, the whole town of Benham City froze in place. People were frozen in place. Kids about to get ice- cream, frozen. Pedestrians crossing the street, frozen. Everything was just, frozen in time.

_Somewhere in Equestria,_

_Ceylan's POV,_

I was in a dense forest, a dark dense forest. My eyes started to flutter open. I was surrounded by dense trees, coated with vines and moss. "Ugh, where am I?" I said to myself. I tried to stand up but failed. "Ow, I think I sprained my everything." I said. I looked at my arm to see if anything was broken. I didn't see my arm, instead I saw a Dodger blue hoof. "Ahhhh! Ok, that's just weird, a lot weirder than my first time on Quarton." I said. I saw a puddle and commando crawled over to it. I looked at my reflection. I still had my normal blue eyes, my goggles, and my normal hairstyle. My face was differently shaped and also Dodger blue. My body was that of a small horse. I had a cerulean blue tail. There was also a picture of a laughing smiley face behind a picture of my core brick on my flank. What surprised me most of all was the fact that I had wings. I looked at my right foreleg and saw my communicator watch **(I don't know what it's called, so I'll just call it that) **I also looked around and saw three others who looked sort of like me. One of them was an electric crimson earth pony colt with crimson and black mane and tail. He had a picture of a of a red core brick and a book on his flank. The second one was an electric yellow Pegasus with a bronze ponytail with and icterine yellow tuft in the front. He had a bronze and yellow tail. He had a picture of a soccer ball behind a yellow core brick. The last one was a green earth pony colt with a spiky cadium green mane and tail. He had a black bandanna with a yellow lightning bolt on his haed. On his flank was a video game controller and a green core brick. "Oh geeze. Guren, Chooki, Toxsa. Wake up." I said shaking them. Guren started to fidget, then opened his eyes. "Hey Guren." I said. "What, Ceylan? Is that you?" Guren asked stuttering. "Who else?" I said. "Good point. You wake up Chooki, and I'll wake up Toxsa." Guren said walking over to Toxsa. "Toxsa, wake up." Guren said shaking Toxsa. "Come on Wakamei, 5 more minutes." Toxsa muttered in his sleep. "Someone beat your high score." Guren lied. That caused Toxsa to jolt awake. "Alright who is it?! Let me at'em!" Toxsa shouted. "Gu-, Guren? Is that you?" Toxsa asked. "Yep." Guren said. "Well, I see that you're awake too." Chooki said. "Hey Chook." Guren said.

_No POV,_

A low growl started to sound in the dense trees. "Um, what was that?" Ceylan asked. The growling got louder. "Does anybody else see the glowing eyes?" Guren asked. He was right. There was a pair of glowing yellow eyes peeking at them through the darkness. Then, a large creature jumped out of the darkness. The creature looked like a wolf made out of leafs and branches. "Well, it was nice knowing you guys." Toxsa said. They all closed their eyes waiting for the final blow, yet it never came. All they heard was *CRASH* and *SNAP*. They all opened their eyes. Standing in front of them was a light blue Pegasus with a tom-boyish rainbow mane and tail. She had magenta eyes and a picture of a rainbow lightning bolt coming out of it. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Yeah. Thanks for saving us." Chooki said. "Hey, it was no problem. Name's Rainbow Dash. The fastest flyer in all of Equestria." Rainbow said. "I don't think I've seen you around here before. Who are you?" Guren stepped up and said "My name is Guren Nash." Guren said. "I'm Ceylan Jones." Ceylan said. "Toxsa Dalton." Toxsa said. "And I'm Chooki Mason." Chooki said. "Well, it's nice to meet you, but were you doing out here in the Ever Free Forest?" Rainbow asked. "We just wanted to do some exploring." Toxsa lied. "Well, let's get out of here." Rainbow said. "Yeah, this place is giving me the creeps."

**Well, that chapter is done it took me two days. I was listening to music while typing this chapter. Also if you have seen my profile pic, that is my Senegal Parrot Pappy. I love him so much. And this may sound weird, but if you need advice about your bird(if you have one) ask me through Private Messaging. Bye **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. I know I haven't updated In a while, but I had a little bit of writers block. I am also happy to say that there are more Tenkai Knights crossovers. Most of them are by valecad10. I really like his stories, and you will too. Here we go. And in this chapter, there will be a surprise. Also, I will put my OC's Crystal Song (Me) and my sister Kim, a.k.a Cocoa Swirl. I will have th Oc's already know magic. Even though in my story ****Different Dimensions Book 1: Equestria **** , they don't know magic. I will also have me know how to fly even though I don't know to fly in the previously stated story. Well, enjoy. Tenkai Knights belongs to Cartoon Network and MLP: FIM belongs to Hasbro. I am also looking for some cool fan art fthe my stories. I am terrible at making things on DeviantArt.**

* * *

The boys and Rainbow Dash were finally out of the Everfree Forest.

"So, I gotta ask. What do your Cutie Marks mean?" RD asked. "Cutie what?" Toxsa answered questioningly. "Did you hit your head or something? How could not know what a Cutie Mark is?" RD asked. "We'll actually we're not-" Toxsa was then cut off when Guren, Ceylan, and Chooki all pounced on him knowing what he was going to say. The three boys all shouted in unison "Zip it Toxsa!". Ceylan and Toxsa then started arguing. "Do we always have to do that?!" Ceylan shouted questiongly at Toxsa. "No, ya don't! You could just tell me to stop talking!" Toxsa shouted back. While the two boys were arguing, the sky seemed to start changing.

"Um, guys."Guren called. That failed. "Guys." Chooki called. That failed too. "I got this," Rainbow said. Rainbow then put the front of her hoof into her mouth, and blew to make a loud whistle. That caught their attention. "What?" Toxsa and Ceylan said in unison. Guren then pointed to the sky. "What the!?" Ceylan managed to stutter out clearly. "Follow me! My friend Twilight will know what to do!" Rainbow suggested As she started fly away. "C'mon guys!" Guren shouted. The 4 boys then started galloping after The rainbow maned Pegasus.

_Rainbow's POV,_

Luckily, I wasn't flying too fast. Just enough for the boys to keep up. Soon enough, the five of us arrived at a large tree with a door, balcony, and a few windows. That tree was also known as the Golden Oaks Library. I opened the door to see that all of my friends were there. I held the door open for the others.

_No POV,_

The boys entered the tree to see 8 other ponies and one small dragon in the room, which was full of books. The first pony was bright lavender. Her mane was medium electric blue with one strawberry pink streak and one purple streak. Her mane was styled straight and set to one side with a small slice on both ends. Her tail was the same. She had both wings and a horn. She had cyber grape eyes and on her flank was a pink six pointed star with five smaller white stars around it.

The second pony was carnation pink with blizzard blue eyes. Her mane and tail were cerise pink and could easily be mistaken for cotton candy. She had no wings and no horn, and on her flank were three balloons. Two were blue while the one in the middle was yellow.

The third pony was white with brandies blue eyes and light blue eyeshadow. Her mane and tail were grape violet and curled very elegantly. On her head, was a white horn. On her flank, were three diamonds.

The fourth pony was raja orange with forest green eyes. She wore a brown Stetson on top of her blonde hair, which was tied to the side. Her her tail was tied at the end. Just like the pink pony, she had no horn or wings. On her flank, were three apples.

The fifth pony was pastel yellow with a slightly wavy pastel pink mane and tail. Her eyes were dark cyan. She had a pair of of wings and on her flank were three pastel pink butterflies.

The sixth pony was magic mint green with brown eyes. Her mane and tail had white streaks and were curled at the end. On her neck was a mint green crystal necklace that looked like a semiquaver **(A/N also called a sixteenth note). **On her flank was a white semiquaver. She had a horn and wings.

The seventh pony was beige with darker blonde curly mane and tail. She had green eyes and a horn. On her neck was a necklace that looked like a cup of hot chocolate with white crystals on the brown part to represent marshmallows. On her flank was a picture of hot chocolate.

The dragon was small and bright ube. He had bright green spikes on the sides of his head. On the top of his head were dark green spines and some were on his tail. His eyes were forest green with black slits.

"Good, Rainbow's here, with... some others." The bright lavender pony said. "Yeah, I found them in the Everfree Forest being attacked by Timberwolves," Rainbow said. "When we were leaving the forest, the sky started to change and look weird." "You ain't the only one who saw it, Rainbow" The raja pony pointed to in a country accent. "Yeahitwassuperweird!Iwasjustmakingcupcakesandthentheskywentallweirdandstrange!" The carnation pink pony said in a really fast manner. "It was so scary and dark." The yellow Pegasus squeaked. "To think, it was so beautiful this morning." The white unicorn said.

"I'll be right back. Sis come with me." The magic mint green pony said to the small beige filly. "Um, ok." The little filly said. The green mare, who just happened to be her sister, used her magic to open up a door in the back of the room. Both mares entered the room, shut the door, and locked it.

_In the room,_

"Kim, did you see those 4 ponies Rainbow had with her?!" The alicorn shouted quietly. "Yeah Hannah, I did but, it's not possible" Kim replied quietly. "Neither is being a time lord who travels in a Police Call Box, even though that would be so awesome." Hannah said. "Those 'ponies' are really Guren, Ceylan, Toxsa and Chooki." "So, your crush is here." Kim smirked. Hannah blushed. "How did you know I had a crush on Ceylan?" Hannah quietly questioned. "You tend to mumble about it in your sleep." Kim replied casually. "We'll, don't say anything. And don't forget to go by your alias." Hannah said. Unknown to the boys, Hannah and Kim are humans. The necklaces they wear allow them to transport to this dimension and become their pony alias'. Hannah is known here as Princess Crystal Song, and her younger sister Kim, goes by Cocoa Swirl.

_Back in the mane room,_ **(Hah, puns)**

Hannah/Crystal and Kim/Cocoa came back into the room To see the girls wearing the Elements of Harmony. "Come on you two, we gotta summon Discord. it's most likely he is the one behind this." The bright lavender alicorn said. "Right Twilight." Hannah and Kim said in unison. Twilight then used her magic to open the door. They all galloped to a large open area in the middle of Ponyville. They all stopped. The Elements of Harmony started to glow. Soon enough, a rainbow formed. When the rainbow tornado dissipated, well you know. Discord was in the shower... singing Winter Wrap Up.

_"Winter wrap up, Winter wrap up... _oh!" Discord made the shower disappear while a towel was wrapped around his tall long body. **(The 'mane' reason I put that in was because it was one of my favorite parts of the season 4 premiere) **Everypony gave the Dragonequs a strange look, even the boys turned ponies. "What, it's catchy." Discord said. "Okaay. Now, care to explain what that is all about?" The white unicorn said pointing the sky. "Oh, Rarity. I had nothing to do with this." Discord said tapping Rarity's horn with a paintbrush, making it yellow with blue polka dots. "Discord," The raja earth pony moaned. "Fine" Discord snapped his fingers returning Rarity's horn back to white. Then mist started rolling in. Everypony gave another look at Discord, who was holding a smoke machine. "What, I wanted to make the feeling of suspense more onmynous." Discord said as he grabbed a puff of mist and turned it into cotton candy and then ate it. Then out of nowhere, a laser struck a nearby tree. "Whoa! What was that?!" Chooki shouted as he looked at the slightly charred trunk of the tree. "Well, why are your part of your Cutie Marks glowing." Pinkie asked. She was right, the Core Bricks on Guren, Ceylan, Chooki, and Toxsa's Cutie Marks were glowing. More lasers came. Then, the ponies, dragon, and Dragonequs saw the source of the laser, it was a black robot. The top half of the robot was gray. On its chest, was a strange red mark. In its right hand, was a black, red, and white shield. In the other hand, was a black laser gun. It was a Corrupted soldier. The boys Cutie Marks glowed brighter and the boys were enveloped in a light of their respected colors.

Slowly but awesomely, the boys changed into their Tenkai Knight forms, but the thing that stuck out, was that they looked like they usually did when they were on Quarton, walking on two legs. "Ok, don't know how that happened, but I like it!" Ceylan/Tributon cheered. " Eat Tenkai Arrow, dumpster bot!" Ceylan/Tributon then shot an arrow of Tenkai Energy at the Corrupted Soldier, making it explode into glowing bricks. More lasers started to rain down on them. The knights, ponies, dragon, and Discord looked up to see more Corrupted. Ponies started to run and panic. "It's then end!" Lyra shouted.

"Aww man." Toxsa/Valorn groaned. "Valorn, Lydendor, get them someplace safe!" Guren/Bravenwolf commanded. Ceylan/Tributon kept fighting. He didn't notice a laser coming right for him. Hannah turned around. "Tributon, look out!" Hannah shouted. She then teleported over to Tributon, and cast up a shield. "Whoa, thanks um," Ceylan/Tributon said, not knowing her name. "Crystal." Hannah said using her alias. Hannah then lowered the shield and blasted some Corrupted with crystal shards, destroying them. "Whoa, nice aim!" Ceylan/Tributon complimented while he blasted another Corrupted. Hannah blushed a little. "Thanks!" Hannah replied.

As Lydendor and Valorn were running the ponies, baby dragon, and Dragonequs to safety, Kim looked to her left, and saw more Corrupted coming their way, readying their weopons. Kim shot magic at some of them, destroying them. Valorn shot lasers out his spear and destroyed the rest of them. "Alright, what in the name of Equestria is going on?!" Rainbow asked as flew alongside the group. "Well, you see-" Before Chooki/Lydendor could finish, a large gray axe- hammer like weapon landed in front of them.

"Well, look who it is," Said a gruff voice. They all looked at the roof of a building. "Not you again." Toxsa/Valorn shouted.

* * *

**Oooh cliffhanger! Man, I honestly love this chapter. I hope you all like it too. And I have a question, if you have a 3DS, add my Friend Code: 0619- 3826- 3506 and when it asks for a name, put in Hannah. Tell me your Friend Codes either in the reviews or by PM. Thank you and bye.**


	3. Author's Note(Please Read!)

**Hey guys. Listen! I am trying to work on the chapters. Emphasis on trying. When I use try typing my story on my IPad, it gets weird and glitchy and the curser not going to where I tap my finger on the screen, same thing with my IPhone. I don't know if I need a new IPad or not(But I really want a new one, same with a new IPhone). My mom's laptop doesn't have word and my computer doesn't work. And when I try to copy and paste, it pastes multiples of the other paragraphs(Mainly with my TFA story) I don't know when my next update will be, hopefully soon. I really need a new computer, or better yet an Apple laptop. I don't know. I am really sorry guys and gals. Oh, and if you see dinodeclan, tell him to stop writing that unofficial sequel to "The Pony and the Pokémon"! The story isn't event done yet! I swear to Primus, somebody stop him! dinodeclan, I don't care if you say, "you won't get it done fast enough"! I don't give a flying frag!(Punches wall). Just, please try to be patient. I am doing the best I can, I even had trouble typing this. Just, please. I am going through a lot of stuff right now. My rabbit who I have had for many years passed away just recently, schoolwork is becoming gradually harder, and my family is having a lot of money problems. Just, don't come ranting or starting a fight with me. I am trying, I really am. And don't forget to join the Write4Life Alliance, which you can learn about on my profile. Thank you guys for reading this, and I hope I can get new chapters for you soon.**


End file.
